


Lights ( Red and Black )

by SlothyAstronaut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothyAstronaut/pseuds/SlothyAstronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a surprise for Terezi, one that may change how she sees the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights ( Red and Black )

Lights (Red and Black)  
By Slothy Astronaut

Terezi sat next to a long desk that was covered in computer parts and humming machinery. She spun her cane in one hand out of boredom, sniffing around for her moirail.  
"Sollux, where are you? Don't keep me waiting!" She called out.  
Sollux entered the room with what looked like a pair of glasses with two tiny cameras attached.  
"Alright, alright, I'm here," he said, grumbling. " You know, technology takes time to get working. "  
He stepped over to her, grabbing her cane and lowering it.  
"Alright, " he said, removing her shades and setting the glasses gently on her face. He moved over to his computer, typing a few lines of code, then tapping the enter key. A small light on the glasses blinked green.  
"Sollux, what's going on?" Terezi asked, not quite understanding what was happening.  
Sollux smiled. " Relax, TZ. It's booting up. Now, you've always told me you only could see black and red, right? And not clearly? More like just blurs, or like when you close your eyes?"  
Terezi nodded slowly. "Yeah, what are you getting at?"  
Sol smiled, the boot up sequence complete. "You'll see, " he said.  
"See what?" She asked, right before her vision was flooded with shapes. Not just blurs, actual shapes! She looked around, bewildered at the sight of Sollux's workshop.  
"Sol, this is amazing! What did you do?"  
Sollux smiled. "Well, I figured you could still see certain colors, so I made a pair of glasses that change everything to said colors, and then refine them so you can see them!"  
Terezi looked around again. She could see everything, she noted. It was black and red, but that was okay. She could see!  
She stood, taking a few steps. The wall seemed to be far away, but she slammed into it after only a couple of steps.  
"Ouch, what the hell?" She exclaimed, rubbing her forehead.  
Sollux just laughed. "Sorry, TZ. Guess I'll have to adjust the depth perception on those. They are a prototype, after all."  
He typed in a few more lines of code, and Terezi's view changed slightly. She turned around to face him.  
"Okay, try now. Walk towards me, I won't let you fall." He said.  
Nodding, she began to step towards him, still wary from the first incident. She saw him getting closer and closer, and finally grabbed onto his shirt. It looked normal, felt normal. Well, except for the colors. She looked up at him, and he grinned. She pulled him into a hug.  
"This is the best, Sol. Thanks."  
Sollux chuckled. "Go on now, I want to see you go out there. I can keep an eye on the program from here, just call me if anything breaks or seems off and I can run a diagnostic. "  
Terezi nodded, pulling away from the hug.  
"Okay," she said, scooping up her cane and resting it on her shoulder. She stepped to the door, finding the doorknob after a moment or two of fumbling. "We'll talk later, Sol," she said as she opened the door and stepped out, covering her eyes as she saw the moon. It was as bright as she remembered, but a whole lot redder. She closed the door behind her, and started running. She laughed. She could see all the little lights once more.  
The End.


End file.
